Deaf
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Ed loses his hearing and Al cant stand being alone. Ed loses his mind and does something Alphonse will never forget. Character death inside.
1. Chapter 1

A train explosion left 37 people dead and 47 injured. The rest walked away with cuts and bruises. Edward was one of the 47 who were hospitalized after the explosion. No one knew why the train exploded but after it happened, about half of the survivors were temporarily deaf. Ed couldn't hear anything. Not even his brothers voice.

"Alphonse" Ed said weekly as he wakes up from his nap at the hospital. Al looks over to see Ed with tears in his eyes.

"Nii-san, can you hear me?" Al asked, moving his hands to show he was speaking. Tears spilled over Eds cheeks. He couldn't hear Al's voice, the only way to know he was there.

"I can't hear you Alphonse" Ed said. The tears stream down his neck as he flops back on his pillow. "I can't hear you." Ed says again

Al just sat there and looked at Ed. He watched Ed fall asleep. He felt so alone. He did every night but it was different now. He couldn't even talk to his brother.

Ed woke up and looked over at Al. "Good morning Al." Al looked up and stood. He walked over to his brothers bed side.

"NII-SAN CAN YOU HEAR ME. I'M SO ALONE. PLEASE SAY SOMETHING TO ME. I MISS YOU. PLEASE TALK TO ME" Al yelled and moved his hands. Ed didn't know what he was saying. Tears pooled in his eyes again.

"NII-SAN PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME. I CANT STAND IT" Al yells again.

"I can't hear you Al. I can't. I'm sorry" Ed looks down at his lap. Al just sits there wishing he could cry.

"Alphonse" Ed says looking at his brother. "Please, make me feel happy" Ed said in a whisper. Al nods and lightly hugs Ed in his arms. He wished Ed could hear him. Ed and Al sit there for a while. Ed finally moves.

"Al. I... Please." Ed said. he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to voice what he wanted. Al hugged him tighter wishing he could cry.

"Al..." Ed said looking up. Al looked down and Ed took his hand. Ed held his hand to his chest and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Al. I can't hear you and i bet you want to cry. All i can do is talk and not hear your voice. I want to so bad, but i can't. Your voice has always made me happy Al. It has always made me want to smile. Do you remember that day where you heard me humming to myself?" Ed looked into Als glowing red eyes. Al nodded and Ed smiled.

"That song. You said you wanted to hear it some day. How about today?" Ed asked, he saw Al nod and he smiled.

"How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past  
and shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live

Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death

Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you

Alas t'was not meant to be

And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother, I was a fool

Don't cry for the past now, brother mine  
Neither you nor I are free from blame  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same

Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you

Alas t'was not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute  
I longed to return to that time  
I followed without a word  
My brother, the fault is mine

So, where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost  
Now, all we can do is live"

By the end of the song Ed had tears flowing down his face. Al sat in shock at the song. He always knew Ed was good at singing but he realized his voice was beautiful. Al wished he could cry as Ed sang his song to him. Ed's sobs quieted and he spoke softly.

"I made that up." Ed said. Ed sat up and slung his feet over the bed side.

"I'm going to the roof" Ed said. Alphonse didn't see it but Ed had snapped. Al fallowed Ed to the stairs. Ed stood in the center of the cement roof looking up at the sky. Tears streaked his face and a mad grin spread across his lips. Alphonse watched his brother through the crack in the door. Ed looked down and picked up some metal. Dragging it along the ground, Ed started laughing.

Finally finished Ed looked down, still smiling like a mad man. "Its done. Finally, it's over. I have spent my life being strong for others while I was really the weakest of them all. I killed Alphonse then chained him to armor. I couldn't lose him but if I were strong, I would of let his soul live in peace. Maybe. This will work." Ed said. By the time Ed had stopped talking to himself Al was standing behind him. He didn't look down to see what Ed had drawn. Ed turned around and saw Al.

A new mad smile spread across his lips and Ed clapped his hands. Placing them down on the drawing he spoke.

"Bye Alphonse." Ed started laughing like a madman and Al finally saw it. A human transmutation circle. Ed started desolving in thin air. Al didn't move. Al looked down finally to see his armor eroding away. Ed's smile was the last to vanish and then Al's armor.

* * *

"Where am I?" The small boy asked. He looked up to see a doctor.

"You are in the hospital. We found you on the roof." He said. He sat up with the doctors help and looked in the mirror across his bed. He screamed loudly, startling the doctor.

"EDWARD!" He yelled, trying to get off the bed.

"EDWARD!" He yelled again. The doctor held him down.

"WHERE IS EDWARD?" The boy asked. He finally calmed down and was allowed to sit up.

"I'm fine. Can I please go?" He asked quietly, looking at his body to see it was healthy and clean. The doctor nodded and handed him a set of cloths that was on the roof. He walked to the bathroom to change. Pulling on the black pants and shirt, then the red coat. He put his hands in his pocket to feel something.

"A note." He muttered and read it.

_"Alphonse, If you are reading this, then you are alive. I would check your body for an ouroboros tattoo if I were you. I'm gone now and you can live your life. You have a few philosopher stones in you. I love you Alphonse. Love Edward."_

Alphonse read it and cried. He was a homunculus and alive while Edward was gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse searched his body for his tattoo. Located on the inside of his left arm, Al hid it with cloths. Al slowly walked the paths of Central's streets. Alphonse had to tell someone what had happened. Making his way to Central Command, Al walked inside. Ignoring the secretary Al walked the path to Mustangs current location. A soft knock was given to the hard wood door.

"Come in." Al heard a deep familiar voice mumble. Slipping through the open door, the man glanced up then back at his papers.

"Hello Ed, what do you need." The man asked. He heard a slight sob and looked up. He saw a small boy on his knees. Eds cloths on his body but it wasn't Edward. The coal haired man walked up to the figure.

"Alphonse?" He questioned. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes.

"E-Ed. Is gone. He's gone Roy." Al choked out. The door opened and a woman walked in. She glanced at the dirty blond on the floor.

"Alphonse?" She questioned. He looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. Hawkeye dropped the papers in her arms and hugged Al close.

"He's gone." He mumbled into her blue shirt. A tear slipped from her eye.

A few minutes later, the trio stood from the floor.

"I need to go tell Granny and Winry." Al said and left the office without another word. A note was left on the floor.

_'I'm a homunculus.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride was as close to torture as it possibly could of gotten. Al say alone in a big booth and stared out the window. He didn't cry in front of people he didn't know. The entire rain ride from Central to Risembool these girls were trying to hit on Alphonse. They talked to him, told him how cute he was, and finally, one asked if he had a brother.

His gaze turned from the window to the girls that have moved into his booth. He was silent.

"Well, do you have a brother Alphonse?" The same girl asked. Al thought he must of said his name when one asked him. A tear slipped from his eye and spoke softly. "My brother... Is dead." He mumbled softly. The girls stared at him.

"He died only two days ago." He said again. The girls were silent for a while, watching tears slide down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." One whispered. Al looked up to that girl.

"It's fine. He lost his life to save mine. You wouldn't know that Edward is gone." Al's voice cracked at his lost brothers name. The two girls left after they finally realized he wasn't interested. Looking out the window, Al watched the familiar country side pass. Not a bag to his name and only the money Hawkeye had slipped into his pocket, Alphonse would have to look normal. taking a train as far as he is without a bag.

The train stopped at Risembool. Al stood from his seat shaking like a dog. 'How am I going to tell Winry and Granny.' Al thought as he stepped of the train with the few others. He looked around to see familiar faces, knowing that not to many would recognize him. Al started walking down the dirt paths winding through the town, waving at familiar faces that smiled and waved back.

When he made it to the last dirt path his mind took over for him. He walked the familiar path but it wasn't to Granny's. Al looked up to the ashes of his home. Tears slipped off his cheek and onto the ash covered ground. "WE said... WE would come HOME TOGETHER! TOGETHER WHEN I GOT MY BODY!" Al shouted and dropped to his knees. "TOGETHER.. EDWARD, YOU SAID TOGETHER. NOW I'M HEAR ALONE... I'M ALONE IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT YOU. How could you leave me." His shout dropped to a whisper at the last sentence. He finally let out all his pain and put his face to the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG GGG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY EDWARD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHH" Al shouted to the sky.

"Edward why?" He said. Al dropped to his knees crying. After about half an hour of sobbing on the ground, he stood up and whipped his face. Leaving small traces of ash in his hands wake.

He sniffled and started walking away from his house's burnt ashes. His feet took him to another familiar path. When he finally looked up from his feet, the saw the house. The house of his best friend, the house of the people that helped him and Ed when they needed it most, and the people that he didn't want to tell the news to.

He slowly walked up the stairs and to the door. He knocked softly and someone shouted. "One minute!"

Soon after a blond haired girl was standing face to air. She looked down to the smaller boy. "Y-yes?" She said quietly, not knowing if her mind is tricking her. The small boy looked up and lost it. He wrapped his arms around her middle and sobbed. "Alphonse?" She asked. The boy nodded and she hugged him.

"Whats wrong Al?" She asked the sobbing boy in her arms.

"He-he's... E-ed... g-g-gon-ne. Ed's gone." He sobbed out. Winry hugged the small boy tighter and started to cry. The noise brought Granny out from her work.

"Whats's wrong Winry?" Granny asked. She turned her head and stared at her grandmother. "He's gone." He whispered, the boy still hugging her sobbed louder. Winry pulled him in from the door and sat on the couch, where Alphonse curled up like a baby on her lap. "He's gone...he's gone...he's gone..." He kept saying to no one in particular.

"Alphonse, it will be okay in time." Winry tried to calm the sobbing boy.

"NO ITS NOT! IT WONT GET BETTER WINRY. he's my brother, all IIIII had left!" He just about screamed and started sobbing once again. He moved from Winry's lap and onto the big fluffy chair Edward loved so much. He curled up in it and cried.

* * *

Otaku:Poor Alphonse, all broken

Winry: Do you think a pop-tart will cheer him up?

Granny: Go try

Otaku: Well, that cant end well.

Random Al fangirls from train: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal ALchemist

Otaku:BYEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

Al hadn't moved from the chair for days, constantly crying. He refused to do anything or move for the fact. Winry tried and tried to make him move, even dragged him out of the chair. All Al did was climb back on, curling in the same spot as always.

"Please Al" Winry begged softly after the fourth day of him sitting there. "You need to do something." Al looked at her for the first time in days, tears streaming in endless falls from his eyes. He sniffled and stood up, walking out the door without a word. Winry wanted to fallow him but realized she couldn't help him.

Al walked the gravel paths and ended up at his old house, just like he did four days ago. He cleared his face from the tears and walked around the rubble, searching for something, anything. He moved the rubble slowly as if looking for something he dropped. He walked the old platform and finally ended at a hole. The concrete stares still stood, along with the floor under it. He stepped down to see the basement completely fine like nothing had happened. the dried blood and faded circle still remained on the floor. Al just stared at it and found an old pack of matches. He lit the candles and stepped around the circle and blood to the old sink.

He turned the nob, and to his shock, clear water pored into the bucket. Al grabbed an old cloth and dipped it in the cool water, placing the bucket on the floor next to him. He bent down and washed the blood and faded chalk away from the circle. Al remembered the day like it happened yesterday. Ed reaching for him. The monster on the floor, the blood the Al carried him from after the transmutation. He scrubbed and scrubbed until the floor was clear. He sat back and let it dry, watching the floor for an hour and a half.

When it was finally dry, Al grabbed the chalk and paper Edward had signed. He placed it onto the floor and drew it. Exactly like the paper was, the circle sat finished in the center of the floor. Al tossed the chalk aside and started looking for ingredients.

"35 liters of water" He mumbled, poring it into a dish.  
"25 kilograms of carbon" He said, grabbing it off a shelf.  
"4 liters of ammonia" He mixed it into the batch.  
"1.5 kilograms of lime,  
"800 grams of phosphorous,  
"250 grams of salt,  
"100 grams of saltpeter,  
"80 grams of sulfur,  
"75 grams of fluorine,  
"5 grams of iron,  
"3 grams of silicon,  
"and a bit of 15 other elements"

Al placed everything into the bowl and cut his finger. "Soul data." He whispered, backing away from the center. "This is stupid. I cant activate it now. I'm a stupid homunculus." He whispered, falling to his knees.

"Nothing but false hope" He says, placing his hands on the edge and smiling to himself. The circle does nothing. Al sighs and stands, walking to the corner. He fell into a chair and sat back, staring at the circle. "Im just stupid."

* * *

Otaku: The chapters for this book will always be short...

Ed:Im dead...

Al: I tried to bring you to life...

Otaku: I do not own fullmetal alchemist.


End file.
